The Huntress and Her Really Interesting Pack
by The Fire Queen Amaterasu
Summary: What would happen if a big group of really close friends got separated and turned into infected? Would they even remember each other at all? T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

'_Just no' _- Thoughts

"Hi" - Normal Speech

"**Grrr"** - Infected Speech

*sigh* I sigh as I look over the edge of this apartment building. The wind blowing my enderman hoodie around seeming to want to take it away from me. _'Funny to think that I used to be scared of heights, now I can't get enough of being so high up.'_ I start laughing to myself at the absurdity of it.

/)d[-_-]b(\

'_God why do I have to go hunting when I'm the alpha and only huntress around here.'_ I was looking around the many buildings looking for either humans or human food (Thank God, easier to find!). After a while of jumping around there right in front of me is a convenient store that I really hope is left untouched from all the looting.

Guess what I find in the store, no it's not empty with just trash instead I find a crier wearing human clothes eating something other than sugar. For some reason there is also another of my kind and a smelly one huddled in a corner speaking together. _'What are they saying I can't understand them. Are they even speaking infected language?' _Catching little bits of what their saying I try to piece together their conversation.

"Need to find…" "...looking like…" "Where… They…?" Yeah I can't make sense of anything they say since I forgot I can't understand anything.

I start to move away slowly so not to alert the crier to my presence, but of course whatever deity is out there seem to hate me because for some reason I couldn't see the can that was so obviously behind me and I fall on my butt. Alerting the whole group to me being right behind them and I start backing up to try to get away until the smelly one used his tongue to grab me.

"**Let me go right now or I'll call my pack to rip you to shreds!" **The crier comes up to me probably the leader. "Crystal, is that you?" She I guess asked me. **"What the *%^# are you even saying. Let go now smelly one, I am an alpha!"** I yelled at them in anger. "Did she really just call me smelly?" "Remember Kantmiss, you really need to change your name, that Crystal is a hunter and hunters have more sensitive senses than any of the other special infected." The crier said something but I don't know what. "Still she should at least apologize for what she said, right Applejack?" The smelly male says.

"Don't drag me into any of this 'cause I already have one pissed alpha after me, I don't need another and a huntress at that!" The other male called Applejack yelled. "come on don't be a wussy, Nephele is the only girl in this group and she is still right next to Crystal the huntress. Why do you act like this anyway she's tied up and is just sitting there." "You know I kind of feel sorry for you right now, AppleJack." **"Can I get a translation on what is going on around me. I can not understand anything you people are saying at all."** "I think we have to get her to remember. Okay Kantmiss, Applejack?" "Okay." "fine."

"**Crystal, do you know who you are and who we are?"** The crier called Nephele finally said something in infected speak! **"No I don't who any of you are and why would I want to associate myself with any other infected, especially a weak hunter like you!" "Now that is harsh, I am not weak at all."** Applejack said sounding put out. **"Release me now or I will be forced to call my pack to kill you all slowly and painfully!"** I yell thinking they would listen to me but of course they decided to keep me tied. **"it's your death then."** I let out a screech as loud as I can knowing that no matter where I am in this city my pack will hear me.

'_Now it's just a matter of time for my pack to come and kill these idiots. They probably think I failed to call my pack but their so dead.'_ I think smugly. **"Was that an attempt to call your pack 'cause I think your pack is a little too far to hear your calls for help."** '_Kantmiss must really think I'm desperate to get out.'_ I really can't help but smirk at their stupidity. **"Let's see if you say that now because I can already hear my pack coming to kill you for capturing their alpha for so long. I just hope you all taste good because they sent me to help gather food."** I say to them very smug, thinking they would either let go of me or put up a fight and die trying.


	2. AN

Sorry for those who hate the dreaded A/N but I have to tell you all that I am working on the story. It's going great so far and I'll try to type it all up before Christmas. I give no promises 'cause my Chromebook randomly stopped working and right now I'm using an old laptop that really needs its battery changed, from years of abuse and use. I really didn't want to put another A/N up but I have to tell you this so you don't think I'm abandoning the story.

Wish me luck on getting something to type on soon.

Fire Queen Amaterasu out.


End file.
